


There’s still time for us

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Future, Introspettivo, Love, Romantico, Sentimental, Sentimentale, TIVA - Freeform, romantic, song-fic, storia d'amore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Una canzone che sembra essere fatta apposta per lei, per lui, per loro.Storia ispirata alle note di Adele “Hello”Quando il mondo sembra caderti addosso tu lotti, anche se la persona per cui lo stai facendo è lontano chilometri. Non sai più se è lo stesso uomo di cui sei innamorata o se quell’amore che avete provato arde ancora, ma nonostante ciò, tu lotti perché credi che ne valga ancora la pena.**********Io ti amavo e tu te ne sei andata, mi hai lasciato da solo ad affrontare questa vita dura, senza avere la possibilità di ridere alle tue battute, di dirti quanto sei bellissima, quanto mi toglievi il respiro ogni volta che lottavi con un cattivo… quanto ti amavo. Ogni cosa non ha più senso, eppure io sono qui a vivere una vita che avrei voluto vivere solo con te. La mia vita non è mai stata tanto vuota da quando non ci sei e, anche dopo così tanti anni, quel vuoto fa ancora parte di me, sembra quasi essersi radicato nella parte più profonda del mio essere, quasi volesse ricordarmi il tuo essermi ancora accanto. E allora combatto.





	There’s still time for us

 

 

Quando il mondo sembra caderti addosso tu lotti, anche se la persona per cui lo stai facendo è lontano chilometri.  Non sai più se è lo stesso uomo di cui sei innamorata o se quell’amore che avete provato arde ancora, ma nonostante ciò,  tu lotti perché credi che ne valga ancora la pena.  
Avevo tutto quello di cui avevo bisogno, eppure sono fuggita da una vita che mi aveva incastrata, trasformata in una persona che non sarei mai voluta essere.  Ma ho perso molto più di questo: ho perso te; adesso, dopo tanti anni  ti penso e mi chiedo cose saremmo potuti essere.  
Ho cambiato la mia vita rendendola migliore perché, nonostante mi manchi l’adrenalina provata in quegli anni, sono felice di aver lasciato tutto  ciò che mi ha spinto ad uccidere, ciò che mi ha portato via molte persone care che mai, niente e nessuno, farà tornare indietro.  
 Sono cresciuta in un mondo di lotta che poi, altro non è diventato che la mia quotidianità , il mio futuro; tuttavia, io sognavo qualcos’altro.

Una volta mia madre mi disse: «Non è importante, tesoro, quanti anni tu abbia per sognare perché i sogni mantengono giovani, ti fanno tornare indietro nel tempo e danno quella spensieratezza che caratterizza i bambini e che, spesso, una volta grande, si perde».  

Sognavo molte cose che mi sono state strappati via, ma c’è ancora un sogno  che non sono  riuscita a realizzare e che so di poterlo fare solo con lui.  
Ci sono stati tantissimi cambiamenti e adesso non so se Tony potrà mai farne parte. L’unico rimpianto che ho è proprio questo: aver chiuso i rapporti con tutti, e con loro che erano la mia famiglia. Con il tempo riallacciare quei rapporti mi sembrava fuori luogo e così sono andata avanti; rimpiango per non aver fatto almeno un tentativo.  
Adesso possiedo una casa grande, anche troppo per una persona sola, in un bel quartiere e sono circondata da vicini molto affettuosi e gentili; ma non vi è la mia famiglia con cui condividere i momenti belli.  
Ho cercato di compensare questa mancanza comprando un cane prendendo un piccolo acquario dove mettere tutti quei pesciolini rossi a cui dare il nome di coloro che avevo perso e da cui mi ero separata: tutto ciò non è servito a colmare il vuoto lasciato dall’assenza delle persone care.  
Non posso non ammettere che ho avuto degli uomini, ma erano troppo diversi da quello che io cercavo e volevo al mio fianco;  la verità è che confrontavo ognuno di essi con Tony e nessuno era mai alla sua altezza.  
Il mio lavoro, tuttavia, non si discosta molto da ciò che facevo prima, escluso l’uso delle armi. Sono sempre in un 'agenzia governativa che si occupa di casi di crimini o investigazioni che coinvolgono membri del corpo militare. Non scendo mai in campo se non in laboratorio, aiuto sempre nelle indagini e a volte vengo rimproverata perché faccio più di quello che mi viene chiesto,  indice del mio essere sempre la stessa persona: testarda.  
Svolgo spesso un lavoro d’ufficio il che, nonostante i mille documenti, mi permette di avere molto tempo  libero che, talvolta, non so come sfruttare; proprio per questo, ho imparato cose che prima non ne ero capace di fare: cucinare, cucire, sistemare il giardinaggio e, per non farmi mancare nulla, mi sono iscritta anche a molti corsi di relax e di benessere.  
A volte, però, avere tanto tempo libero non è sempre un beneficio:  ti porta a pensare e a volere ciò che non puoi, per cui l’unica cosa che resta da fare è…. E se non fosse così? Lascio vagare quella domanda per casa, riempiendo angoli della mia mente, forse illudendo anche il mio cuore.  
È mattina presto, l’aria è frizzante anche se i primi raggi del sole stanno iniziando a riscaldare la giornata; come ogni giorno, io mi lancio in una corsa lunga 4 km. Il vento che ti scompiglia i capelli, il sapore del mare sulle labbra, la musica nelle orecchie e le tue gambe che corrono veloci più di quanto i tuoi pensieri ci mettono a fare ordine, così ti ritrovi dove non ti saresti mai aspettato di essere.  
Non ci sono molti posti dove fuggire o sentirsi in pace, ma io ho trovato il mio; non è stato facile, ma una volta scoperto è diventato quasi un piccolo Eden dove poter assaporare la tranquillità e la calma che sono in sincronia con le onde del mare. Mi siedo sullo scoglio poco distante dalla spiaggia e ammiro il paesaggio che ho davanti lasciando scorrere i miei pensieri.

«Sei sicura? È quello che vuoi?» domando a me stessa ad alta voce per sottolineare il peso di ciò che ho deciso di fare, perché una volta premuto quel tasto tutto sarà reale e non si potrà più tornare indietro.

La mia mano è pronta ma sono io quella a non esserlo; mi basta ancora un attimo per ricordare il motivo per cui lo sto facendo, per cui sto lottando: così schiaccio il pulsante, in attesa di una risposta.  
L’amore è un rischio e devi essere pronta a correrlo, ad affrontare ciò che avverrà senza lasciarti intimorire perché amare significa vivere.  
 

********************

   
«Su, forza Tommy, sbrigati altrimenti facciamo tardi a scuola e papà fa tardi a lavoro» urlo dall’altra stanza sperando che mio figlio mi senta e si dia una mossa. Ogni mattino è sempre la stessa storia, ma quando lo vedo davanti la porta con il suo grembiulino, lo zaino sulle spalle ad aspettarmi passa tutta la rabbia che mi ribolliva dentro.

Le mie giornate sono sempre piene ma non mi pento di nulla perché Tommy ha dato un valore alla mia vita, ha riempito il mio cuore.  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che Tony DiNozzo avrebbe messo la testa apposto e sarebbe diventato padre? Era contro ogni previsione, fortuna che anche loro a volte sbagliano. L’amore ti fa perdere la testa e ti porta a fare cose che credevi non avresti mai fatto, ma quando loro ti guardano con quel faccino da angioletto a te non rimane che fare anche l’impossibile per farli sentire al sicuro e amati.  
Conobbi Sophia durante un’operazione sotto copertura: la nostra storia non durò molto perché una volta concluso l’incarico ci ritrovammo separati; tuttavia il destino s’intromise e ci diede un’altra possibilità, che noi cogliemmo al volo. Nel giro di pochi mesi lei riuscì ad ottenere il trasferimento a Washington e così iniziammo la nostra vita insieme, con l’alternarsi di momenti felici e altri in cui ci odiavamo. Ci conoscevamo appena, ma ci amavamo e ciò era sufficiente. Io ero felice come non lo ero da tempo, nonostante una parte di me amava ancora Ziva e avrebbe continuato ad amarla. Non appena nacque Tommy però, il nostro mondo cambiò e la bolla in cui vivevamo si ruppe facendo a pezzi la nostra vita; nonostante questo, io avevo ancora un motivo per essere felice e lottare: mio figlio.  
Ogni cosa non era più la stessa cosa: vivere insieme era diventato impossibile ma avevamo deciso di rimanere insieme per il bene di Tommy e così forse avremmo avuto un’altra possibilità.  
Molte cose sono cambiate mentre altre sono sempre le stesse. Abby mi accoglie abbracciandomi, quasi stritolandomi il che, nel suo modo strano, significa “ti voglio bene”, McGee è sempre il McIntelligente del gruppo;  poi c’è lui, il capo: un uomo scontroso, di poche parole, di cui bisogna avere sempre paura, almeno fin quando non lo conosci bene e ottieni la sua fiducia. Infine ci sono io, con il mio fascino e la mia spavalderia a completare questo folle gruppo. Sì, è proprio vero: ci sono cose che cambiano e altre che restano invariate negli anni: una in modo particolare.  
Manca ancora una persona che a dire il vero non ho dimenticato, è solo difficile parlarne. Anche Ziva faceva parte del team, fin quando non se ne è andata lasciando un grosso vuoto nel gruppo e soprattutto nel mio cuore. Lei era il nostro quarto membro, era molto simile a Gibbs: alla prima impressione sembrava fredda e dura ma una volta conosciuta era un po’ diversa, aveva quel qualcosa sufficiente per fartene innamorare. Non so chi tra Gibbs e Ziva mi facesse più paura: forse entrambi e ognuno in modo diverso, avrebbero potuto uccidermi con un non nulla, ma li avrei voluti sempre e comunque al mio fianco.  
Una volta, mio padre nei suoi rari momenti paterni mi disse che il matrimonio era l’unica occasione in cui andavi a letto con il nemico. Io all’epoca non capivo, ma adesso posso affermare che vorrei essere in guerra e avere Ziva nelle vicinanze.  
Immancabilmente, non appena penso a lei, il mio sguardo cade sulla sua scrivania in ricordo al dolore che ho provato quando è stata occupata in quanto, nonostante questo, per me rimarrà sempre la scrivania di Ziva David. Chiunque avrebbe preso quel posto non sarebbe mai potuto essere lei, non avrebbe avuto le capacità per eguagliarla e non avrebbe reso quel passaggio di testimone indolore, non per me almeno.  
A ogni pensiero non posso non associare un ricordo della felicità che provavo avendola intorno, amandola di nascosto: allo stesso tempo però, collego tutto questo al dolore e alla sofferenza che ne sono derivati dalla sua decisione di lasciare Ncis e me.  
Con il passare degli anni ho cercato di capire, di trovare delle risposte a cui solo lei poteva rispondere; cercavo i motivi  della sua assenza: dovevo andare avanti o dovevo quantomeno provarci.  
Una volta, mi è stato detto che una persona attraversa diversi stati nel momento del dolore ed io le ho riso in faccia, ma se adesso potessi tornare indietro vorrei saperne di più. Ho attraversato quasi tutte le fasi e non è stato facile ammetterlo, neanche con le persone che mi sono state accanto, che condividevano con me lo stesso dolore. Sto ancora cercando di attraversare l’ultima fase: l’accettazione, la più difficile perché accettare significa rinunciare a lei, alla possibilità che un giorno ritorni nonostante gli anni già trascorsi.  
Come si fa a rinunciare all’amore della tua vita, anche se la vita ti ha dato un’altra possibilità di essere felice, con una donna che oltre alla felicità ti ha fatto il regalo più bello?  
E’ proprio questo che mi frena dal fare un passo verso di lei: pur non sapendo nemmeno dove trovarla, so che non sarebbe impossibile.  
Lei ha rinunciato a noi, ha deciso per il nostro futuro: perché dovrei essere io a decidere stavolta? La risposta arriva lentamente insieme al ricordo di tutti i momenti che abbiamo trascorso insieme, alle lotte fatte, agli sguardi lanciati, allo sfiorarsi per caso e a quel bacio inaspettato che mi ha rivelato che anche lei mi amava.  
Oggi, come tanti anni fa, mi tormento e mi sento in colpa per non aver fatto di più, per non aver insistito e non aver lottato per noi.  
Lascio andare i pensieri e riporto l’attenzione a mio figlio che cerca in tutti i modi di attirarla, riuscendo nell’intento soprattutto appena  inizia a imitare i personaggi dei suoi cartoni preferiti.

«Papà, non diamo la buonanotte a mamma?» mi chiede innocentemente, rattristando il suo faccino.  
«Sì, saluta veloce mamma e poi andiamo a letto che è tardissimo!».  
«Buonanotte mamma, ti voglio bene. Ciao Kate e ciao anche a te Ziva» saluta con tanto affetto i tre pesciolini rossi che abbiamo messo in un piccolo acquario in soggiorno e dopo corre da me per abbracciarmi.

Non si può decidere di chi innamorarsi e nemmeno quando, c’è qualcun altro che decide per te: alcuni lo chiamano fato e altri destino, in ogni caso è sempre lui che decide anche quando portarti via le persone a cui tieni, nonostante le suppliche che puoi rivolgere.  
Penso di aver sofferto anche troppo per una sola vita, ma mi è stato anche dato Tommy e per questo non smetterò mai di dire grazie. Sophia è morta per colpa di un ubriaco che ha attraversato con il rosso portandomi via lei che stava tornando da noi, che era la felicità fatta persona e che, nonostante il suo essere minuta, ha lottato fino alla fine.  
Il dolore ha varie sfumature ed io penso di averle viste tutte; ho perso così tante persone che non credevo di poter essere di nuovo felice, ma Tommy mi ha dato un motivo per reagire, per non lasciarmi andare e per vivere di nuovo.  
Dopo aver messo a letto la mia piccola peste, mi verso un bicchiere di whisky e apro quella scatola che tengo sotto a letto ricca di momenti, emozioni e ricordi che racchiudono una vita, una persona che non mi appartiene più, ma al suo interno si trovano anche le cose più preziose per me.  
Sfioro la collana che lei mi ha regalato cercando ancora di capirne il significato e nel frattempo raccolgo una foto che le ho scattato di nascosto, in cui si vede una Ziva completamente diversa, con un sorriso splendente e con gli occhi luminosi, come incantata.

« Io ti amavo e tu te ne sei andata, mi hai lasciato da solo ad affrontare questa vita dura, senza avere la possibilità di ridere alle tue battute, di dirti quanto sei bellissima, quanto mi toglievi il respiro ogni volta che lottavi con un cattivo… quanto ti amavo. Ogni cosa non ha più senso, eppure io sono qui a vivere una vita che avrei voluto vivere solo con te.  La mia vita non è mai stata tanto vuota da quando non ci sei e, anche dopo così tanti anni, quel vuoto fa ancora parte di me, sembra quasi essersi radicato nella parte più profonda del mio essere, quasi volesse ricordarmi il tuo essermi ancora accanto. E allora combatto. » sussurro, sfiorando delicatamente con un dito i contorni del suo viso felice.

Nello stesso momento in cui ho preso quella foto fra le mani, la mia mente è invasa da mille pensieri, sentimenti che avevo tenuto ben stretti, che per paura non avevo più lasciato uscire per paura e che credevo di non dover rivivere nuovamente: mi sbagliavo.  
Dopo anni, raggiungo sempre alla stessa conclusione: non si può smettere di amare una persona da un giorno all’altro, non si può pretendere che quei sentimenti spariscano così come ha fatto lei, non si può non lottare per la tua metà, non si può semplicemente smettere di amare Ziva David.  
 

********************

   
È tutto il giorno che corro come un disperato, prima Tommy e poi in ufficio, non ho avuto un attimo di tregua ed è da stamani che il telefono lampeggia segnalandomi l’arrivo di un messaggio che, solo adesso, ho il tempo di leggere.  
Senza neanche guardare il display schiaccio ok, ma al posto di leggere il messaggio parte la segreteria telefonica ed io ascolto quella voce, basito e senza parole.

  
 

_“ Ciao, sono io_  
Mi chiedevo se dopo tutti questi anni  
Volessi incontrarmi  
Per parlare di tutto quanto  
Dicono che il tempo dovrebbe guarire  
Ma io non sono guarita granchè.”

   
   
Sono sempre più scioccato dal sentire le sue parole che lasciano dentro di me sensazioni differenti a cui non riesco a dare un nome. Avrei potuto riconoscere la sua voce fra milioni di altre, erano anni che aspettavo questa chiamata e adesso che l’ho ricevuta non so cosa pensare e non so se esserne felice. Rimango fermo come uno stupido, con il telefono in mano a non sapere se continuare ad ascoltare o cancellare il messaggio. La voce della coscienza mi dice di andare avanti, l’altra parte di me, quella razionale,  mi dice di chiudere perché ho già sofferto abbastanza, tuttavia  non ho mai dato molto peso a quest’ultima, non quando si tratta di te Ziva e quindi non lo farò nemmeno stavolta.  
   
 

_“Ciao, riesci a sentirmi?_   
_Sono in California a sognare quelli che eravamo_   
_Quando eravamo giovani e liberi_   
_Ho dimenticato come ci si sentiva_   
_Prima che ci cadesse il mondo addosso.”_

   
   
Eccome se riesco a sentirti, ma ancora tutto questo mi sembra un’illusione della mia mente malvagia che non vuole darmi tregua, che non riesce ad accettare che ti amerò per sempre, nonostante tutto il male che mi hai fatto andandotene via.  Sei in California? E cosa ci fai lì? Ci sono tante domande che vorrei farti, ma in questo momento vorrei solo vederti e stringerti forte per essere sicuro che questo non sia solo un abbaglio. Ho sognato noi così tante volte che avrei potuto scrivere un film con un certo numero di finali alternativi, ma non avrei mai immaginato che questo tormentasse anche te, non dopo che te ne sei andata e che hai chiuso i rapporti con tutti. Non ho mai dimenticato come mi facevi sentire, com’ero felice avendoti solo accanto, perché fallo significava rinunciare a una parte di me, la stessa che mi ha dato un motivo per continuare a lottare e sperare che un giorno tu tornassi. Ammetto che dopo tutti questi anni non credevo che lo avresti più fatto, pensavo che ti eri costruita la vita che desideravi .

 

 

_“C’è una tale differenza tra noi_   
_E un milione di miglia.”_

   
   
   
Beh, lo puoi dire forte. Non immagini nemmeno com’è cambiata la mia vita, così come  io non so com’è cambiata la tua. Ma mi è bastato solo sentire di nuovo la tua voce per ritornare a sperare in un noi. La vita mi ha già dato una seconda possibilità che io ho vissuto, la stessa che poi mi è stata strappata via e adesso, cosa sta cercando di fare? Non voglio rincorrere di nuova la felicità per vedermela portare via un’altra volta, non sono così forte da poter sopportare di perderti di nuovo.

  
 

_“Ciao dal lato opposto_  
 _Devo aver chiamato mille volte_  
Per dirti che mi dispiace, per tutto  
Quello che ho fatto  
Ma quanto ti chiamo sembra che tu  
Non sia mai a casa.”  
 

   
Stai pur certa che se avessi ricevuto una tua chiamata, soprattutto con le tue scuse l’avrei di certo sentita pur non essendo a casa. Queste chiamate che avrai fatto sono scomparse proprio come i messaggi, le e-mail che avevi promesso di scrivere, ma che non sono mai arrivati. Non voglio essere così duro, ma ho aspettato mesi una tua qualsiasi notizia, sono stato giorni attaccato al telefono per paura che non riuscissi a sentire la tua chiamata e ho aspettato anni il tuo ritorno, ma poi ho smesso. Ho smesso di cercarti, di aspettarti e infine ho smesso di sperare, anche se una parte di me, lo ammetto, non l’ha mai fatto.

 

_“Ciao da qui fuori_   
_Almeno posso dire di averci provato_   
_A dirti che mi dispiace di averti_   
_Spezzato il cuore_   
_Ma non importa, chiaramente questo_   
_Non ti addolora più.”_

   
   
   
Ci hai provato? A fare cosa? Non era molto difficile prendere il telefono e chiamarmi, anche solo per farmi sapere che stessi bene, per darmi un motivo per sperare ancora in un noi, ma forse è proprio per questo che non l’hai fatto. Ho cercato milioni di spiegazioni per riuscire a capire perché non sei tornata; so perché te ne sei andata e l’ho capito ma non l’ho accettato, avremmo potuto lottare insieme. Io ero disposto a tutto per farti rimanere, ma tu hai deciso che non sarebbe potuto essere possibile, hai detto che dovevi farlo da sola; questo dove ci ha portato? Mi hai spezzato il cuore e la colpa è mia perché te l’ho permesso, perché ho lasciato che tu entrassi nel mio cuore a piccoli passi, ho sbagliato io a darti tutto quel potere su di me. Vorrei davvero tanto che tutto questo non mi addolorasse…  
   
 

_“Ciao, come stai?_  
 _È così tipico di me parlare di me stessa_  
 _Mi dispiace, spero che tu stia bene_  
 _Sei poi andato via da quella città_  
 _Dove non succedeva mai niente?”_  
 

   
Come sto? È una domanda che hanno smesso di farmi molto tempo fa per lo stesso motivo per cui io ho smesso di farla agli altri: perché non volevo rispondere. A dir la verità però non lo so, sono seduto in soggiorno ad ascoltare le tue parole, a stupirmi ogni volta per ciò che sento, per le emozioni che provo. Sei cambiata; io non ricordo la tua voglia di parlare di te stessa perché se fosse successo, puoi scommettere che avrei colto al volo l’occasione.  Sono rimasto sempre nello stesso posto, con una nuova casa, con lo stesso lavoro e gli stessi amici, ma da allora tante cose sono cambiate: una fra tutte mio figlio. Avevo sempre detto che qui non succedeva niente, ma mi sono ricreduto quando ho conosciuto te, poi Sophia e quando è nato Tommy. Questa città mi ha dato tanto quanto mi ha tolto, eppure io sono ancora qui a volere di più e a credere che questa città possa regalare felicità anche a chi non lo chiede, proprio come a noi.

 

_“Non è un segreto_   
_Che non è più tempo per noi due.”_

   
   
E questo chi lo dice? Fino ad oggi avrei potuto crederlo anch’io, ma adesso, ascoltando le tue parole, tutto mi è più chiaro e sono sicuro che sia così anche per te. Come spieghi questo messaggio in segreteria se non la voglia di dare a noi una seconda possibilità? Ammetto che nessuno dei due sa com’è andata la vita dell’altro, ci sono tante cose di cui dovremmo parlare e forse potremmo non trovare un punto d’incontro, ma se non ci proviamo, non possiamo dirlo. Ho rispettato la tua decisione una volta, ti ho perso, ho deciso di darti tempo quando me lo hai chiesto perché non eri pronta, ma non stavolta: farò l’uomo e lotterò per te, per la donna che amo: c’è ancora tempo per noi.    
 

********************

   
«Salve a tutti! Questa è la segreteria telefonica dell’agente speciale Anthony DiNozzo, Tony per gli amici, al momento non posso rispondere o non voglio, dipende dall’umore del giorno; lasciate il vostro messaggio dopo il segnale e se avrete la fortuna sarete richiamati».

Non credevo che l’avrei fatto, non sarebbe stato possibile se fossi stata la persona che ero un tempo, ma sono cambiata e questa volta vado fino in fondo. Avrei voluto tanto ricevere una risposta e non parlare con la sua segreteria, ma ero disposta a tutto affinché il mio messaggio gli arrivasse.  
Una volta schiacciato il tasto “ termina chiamata” mi sono sentita più leggera, svuotata, avevo tenuto quel peso sulle spalle per anni perchè non avevo trovato il coraggio, per paura che quello in cui avevo sperato non fosse stato più possibile. Era passato tanto tempo che sentivo di non avere il diritto di entrare e rovinare la sua vita, ma stavolta dovevo almeno provarci.  
Non ho nessuna certezza, quel messaggio potrebbe non ascoltarlo mai, potrebbe cancellarlo non appena sentito la mia voce e nonostante ci siano tantissime cose che potrebbero andare storte, io almeno posso dire di averci provato e di aver fatto il possibile.  
   
 _Alcuni giorni dopo…_  
   
Erano passati esattamente quindici giorni e cinque ore da quando gli avevo lasciato il messaggio, non perché stessi tenendo il conto.  Avevo stravolto il mio mondo, la mia tranquillità, la mia pace interiore e adesso non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che a lui e a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere se solo lui avesse ascoltato la segreteria.  
Mi attraversavano così tante emozioni che non sapevo quale fosse quella più folle, ma dietro a tutto  c’era la paura di un rifiuto, di un “Scusami, mi spiace ma sono impegnato” o di essere ignorata del tutto: mi avrebbero ferito entrambe e devo ammettere che non ero pronta a queste possibilità.  
Dopo alcuni giorni, la speranza stava iniziando a vacillare e stavo iniziando a pensare di aver fatto un errore, di aver rovinato la quiete di quegli anni solo per vedere se, nonostante tutto,  avessimo potuto far funzionare le cose, se avessimo provato ad avere una relazione o costruire semplicemente qualcosa.  
Un colpo alla porta mi fa sobbalzare e mi riporta subito alla realtà, lasciandomi credere di essere pronta a qualsiasi possibilità dovessi affrontare.

«To-To-Ny!» esclamo balbettando, stupita di vederlo alla mia porta.  
«Ciao Ziva» saluta entusiasto lui, prendendomi in giro per il mio stato di shock.

Sono diventata un ebete, ero preparata a tutto (se vogliamo dire così) ma di certo non a questo. Ci volle qualche minuto perché mi riprendessi, quando una testolina sbuca da dietro le sue gambe e mi fa il sorriso più bello del mondo.

«Non ci fai entrare?» mi domanda lui, ridendo ancora per il mio stupore che non sono riuscita a controllare, La mia attenzione, nel frattempo,  va al bambino che sembra proprio una piccola copia di Tony.  
«Sei ancora più bella della foto e comunque, io sono Tommy DiNozzo» afferma allungando la mano con sicurezza, anche se leggermente imbarazzato, facendo colorare le sue guance sotto lo sguardo stupefatto e sorpreso di Tony e più che mai del mio.

Al momento la mia testa è invasa da tantissime domande e, anche quando apro la bocca non esce nessuna parola, forse per paura di rovinare quel momento unico tanto quanto strano. Cerco di metterli a loro agio, ma sono io quella che sembra fuori posto, loro sono così calmi che sembrano di essere già a casa. Questa consapevolezza mi arriva come una doccia ghiacciata e ritorno subito in me.

«Cosa ci fai, fate qui? E come mi hai trovato?» alla fine riesco a farfugliare con difficoltà, tenendo lo sguardo basso per paura di tradirmi per la felicità che stavo provando.  
«McGee, sai bene che lui è il migliore con i computer» e fa scorrere lo sguardo su di me, forse inconsapevolmente dell’effetto che esso ha su di me.  

A mia discolpa ammetto di farlo un po’ per ripicca: sorridendo alzo lo sguardo e vedo il suo viso farsi teso e i suoi occhi illuminarsi.

«Potranno passare anche anni, ma ci sono cose che non cambieranno mai» ammette poco dopo, facendomi arrossire, mandandomi una frecciatina che io colgo al volo.  
«Questo perché esistono persone che sono state già destinate » replico io un po’ in imbarazzo, ma senza che questo possa l’atmosfera carica d’affetto che si sente già nell’aria.

Non abbiamo usato grandi parole perché dopotutto siamo sempre Tony e Ziva, ma abbiamo detto tutto ciò che dovevamo sapere, soprattutto  quando per il resto bastava guardarsi negli occhi e lasciare che fossero loro ad esprimersi. In quei minuti, che si sono trasformati in ore, abbiamo imparato a conoscerci come non avevamo mai fatto prima, abbiamo scoperto cose l’uno dell’altro che ci hanno sorpreso; momenti che sono bastati per farmi innamorare di Tommy.  
C’erano ancora molte altre cose di cui avremmo dovuto parlare, cose di cui non saremmo stati d’accordo e altre che ci avrebbero uniti ancora di più, ma cosa potevano essere in confronto all’avere una vita insieme?  
Alla fine, anche contro ogni previsione siamo riusciti a stare insieme; ormai posso affermare con orgoglio che esiste un noi per cui io lotterò sempre e per cui non mi arrenderò mai, non importa quanto la situazione si farà dura: questa volta io ci sarò sempre.  
   
   
 

_“Non è un segreto,_  
 _Tony e Ziva non facevano mai_  
 _le cose quando andavano fatte,_  
 _andavano controcorrente_  
 _e dovevano far passare anni_  
 _prima di convincersi che_  
 _si appartenevano, che_  
 _l’uno non poteva esistere senza l’altro_  
 _ma, dopotutto_  
 _è  proprio per questo che noi_  
 _ci siamo innamorati di loro.”_  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Spazio d’autrice:  
Ciao a tuttiii…. eccomi qui con una nuova storia, stavolta il paring è TIVA <3  
Questa storia è il mio regalo di compleanno e Natale per Alice o su EFP Life before his eyes, non c'era modo migliore per farti un regalo se non con la nostra coppia preferita e la tua canzone, la stessa che non riuscivi a toglierti dalla testa e che non ti facesse smettere di pensare a loro. Ne avevamo parlato più volte e, pur se è la prima volta che scrivo una storia per qualcuno spero ti piaccia, ho cercato di mettere tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare colpo su di te, non troppo dolce ma neanche troppo poco XD. La storia ovviamente si svolgerebbe dopo la 11 stagione, non ci sono molto riferimenti alla serie se non quelli legati alla coppia stessa, e come si può anche vedere io sto ancora male dall'uscita di Ziva/Cote che non ho ancora accettato, infatti mi aspetto un suo ritorno e che finalmente i Tiva posso stare insieme. Lo so, mi faccio male da sola, ma come si fa a non avere queste speranze con loro? ;) XD  
Voglio e devo ringraziare prima di tutto mia cugina Vivana per essere stata la prima a leggerla e a darmi i consigli di cui la storia necessitava e spero che grazie al suo aiuto la storia abbia tutto ciò che potrà piacermi e intrigarvi, anche se è breve. Ringrazio tutti coloro che la leggeranno, e se vi va potete lasciare anche un piccolo commento sia positivo che negativo, beh....ringrazio tutti comunque coloro che si prenderanno del tempo anche solo per leggerla....  
Buona lettura a tutti *_*

P.S. Auguri tesoro, spero che ti piaccia...  
Ti voglio bene


End file.
